Tobi's Diary
by Loach
Summary: Rated T because I'm paranoid. 好吧，这其实是阿飞的日记，关于他们晓的一些...破事儿    又名：晓基地那点破事儿
1. Chapter 1

**阿飞的日记**

星期一 9月1日 晴

啊诺，今天好热啊，木叶那边的忍者学校也开学了吧？这么热的天气来开学，他们也真是活该啊！不过关我什么事呢？早上起来在心里嘲笑他们几句后就跑到客厅去了。来到客厅后，我就看见迪达拉和鼬在看书。迪达拉在看书，好难得啊！我马上就跑出去赞扬他了："太好了！我们晓终于要出个知识分子了！"

旁边的鼬大概不爽我吧，就质问我："我看书看了这么久你怎么就不说我咧？"

"夸你干吗？你现在看看，你读再多得书也没用，这都想不出我为什么不夸你！"

"我读再多的书也想不明白你为什么不夸我，因为你的脑子构造有点奇特，智商也不到一般人的水平，我又怎么能想明白一个白痴的想法呢?"

"唉，蠢材果然不懂天才，告诉你吧，你灭族的时候也算半个知识分子了，现在还要提高，等变成知识分子时不就得把晓灭了吗？！虽然你也没这能力。"我毫不犹豫地调侃他。

我看到他咕哝了几句，用写轮眼都知道他在说什么："有这种祖先的么"，不过呢，我堂堂宇智波斑可不跟这种小屁孩一般见识！

星期三 9月3日 晴

这该死的太阳已经连续晒了3天啦！会死人的！你看你看！晓家大房子里的鱼干到处都是啊！！！

等等…鱼干？那些好像是鬼鲛的鱼干吧= = 为什么会满房子都是啊= =！！?

迪达拉啊飞段啊角都啊佩恩啊鼬啊都在抢啊！不过话说佩恩啊鼬啊为什么也会在这里= =？

"迪达拉前辈？迪达拉前辈？飞段前辈？"这两个该死的家伙，居然不理我，用不用这么专心啊= =！

不管他们了，我去问角都去！

"角都前辈，你为什么要抢鱼干啊？"

"这年头好货都不多了，好不容易让我遇上鬼鲛精心保养的鱼干，不抢多一点没天理啊！！"他头都不抬地回答我，手里还忙着呢= =

"那些鱼干又是怎么出来的啊?"

"问鼬啊我听见他尖叫后跑来的！"那啥，我说，鼬会尖叫吗= =？

不过不管了，我去问鼬去！

"鼬前辈，你为什么要抢鱼干啊？"

"这些鱼干可都是鬼鲛精心保养的，算是上等货了！到时候用这些去买通大蛇丸，再把剩下的向我那愚蠢的弟弟扔去，给他来个鱼干攻击！！！"说到佐助，鼬的万花筒开了。

"哎呀妈呀！控制好啊鼬！看清楚，这些是鱼干，不是佐助！！不过这些鱼干是怎么出来的？"

"问老大啊我听见他大笑后跑来的！"那啥，我说，那个面瘫会大笑吗= =？

不过不管了，我去问面瘫去！

"面…老大，你为什么要抢鱼干啊？"

"要是被小南知道了这件事而我又没给她抢回一点的话，今晚我的轮回眼就得归她了！"汗，原来是妻管严啊= =！

"不过这些鱼干是怎么出来的呢？"

"问迪达拉和飞段去，我听到一声巨响就跑来的！"

嘿，一个个都在推责任！现在问他们俩也不会理我的，不如我也来抢吧！！

于是当时的场面就是一堆穿黑底红云大衣的人面对面趴在地上不知干吗，时不时还有几条鱼干飞起来= =


	2. 鱼干风波

星期四 9月4日 晴

因为昨天的鱼干风波，鬼鲛差点没把我们给杀了，虽然他也没这个能力

昨晚他敲开我们的房门一个个的来讨债（债= =？）不过也没有白痴会把抢来的鱼干全还给他。飞段和迪达拉更绝，他们硬说他们在花园里打架，不知道什么鱼干（你不也是？！）剩下的人嘛就还了2%给他（话说那就是2条吧= =）

结果鬼鲛回去数鱼干时发现数字不对，又回来讨债，结果每一个人都说那是全部，然后他就回房了。

今天起得比较早，于是一边盘算着早餐吃什么一边来到了客厅。

来到了客厅，昨天抢鱼干的那批人（说的就好像你没加入似的= =）在客厅里叽叽喳喳的讨论些什么。

"前辈们！你们在干吗呢？"我很爽快地问他们

"阿飞，你来得正好，快过来！"飞段第一个抬起头来跟我说话

我很听话地过去了（然后就6个人面对面趴在地上挤成一个圆是不是= =）

"阿飞，你觉不觉得昨晚鬼鲛什么都没说就回房了很奇怪?虽然说他不是那种很倔的性格但是他呵护了2个月的上等鱼干给人偷了这么多他也不可能都忍着啊"飞段先提出了问题

"额，前辈你这么说的话，好像也是哦...怪怪的"我表示同意

"他啊,一定是有什么坏主意啦!"迪达拉认真地说道

"嗯,一定是这样的。"角都若有所思地说

"鬼鲛那个家伙么,他不算笨,也不算弱,我还是觉得我们应该把鱼干好好藏起来。"面瘫很难得的发话了

不愧是面瘫老大啊!此话一出,震惊四座!大家都觉得有理。于是我们趁着鬼鲛还没起床，都赶紧把鱼干藏起来。

藏鱼干这种小事，对我宇智波斑来说还不简单？我三下两下就把他们全都藏到了我装内裤的抽屉里了！（我说斑叔，您那至少也有上百条鱼干吧，您觉得就那抽屉能装得下吗，还是说您有像火野映司那样收集内裤的爱好orz）

藏完之后好无聊啊,怎么办呢?于是我打开我的写轮眼,看看别人怎么藏的(斑叔,你当那是日向家的白眼啊= =)

先来看看那个白痴面瘫!

他从抽屉里拿出一条底裤,把一条鱼干装在里面,比了比,又把另一条鱼干装在里面,比了比,笑了(面瘫居然笑了?)然后放回抽屉里,拿出另外一条底裤,依此类推…汗，老大，你这是何必呢= =

不管那个白痴了，来看另外一个白痴：飞段

他左看看，右看看，爬上了床，睡觉去了？！我说他这是干嘛呢？！他的鱼干呢？我加深写轮眼的度数（我说，这已经不是眼睛这么简单了，这根本就是透视镜嘛…）果然不出我所料！他的鱼干，都在他的衣柜里！唉！还真有这么喜感的人呐…

我蹑手蹑脚的走出房门，来偷看第三个白痴：迪达拉（小迪！）

他拿出一个麻袋，把鱼干全都装在里面，然后拿着这个大麻袋爬到窗户外面，藏在了空调机后面，然后再若无其事地爬回来。我说迪达拉，那个麻袋很大啊，藏不住的啊= =不过也不知道他是突然开窍了还是怎么了，他用他的黏土造了一个超大的空调机，然后带着这个超大的空调机爬到窗户外面，把这个黏土空调机套在了麻袋和真空调机上面。那啥，你不觉得那个空调机显得很不和谐吗= =

好吧，前3个都是白痴，来看看我那迟钝的后代吧= =

他拿出一个类似双面胶的圈圈，拿出一支笔，沿着圈圈的边，画了一条线，然后套在门把手上，邪邪地说："这下你就进不来了！"好吧我亲爱的后代我也不知道给说你什么了，但我敢保证多啦A梦少了一样道具= =

前面看过的是3个白痴和1个穿越小偷= =来看看财迷吧= =

"鱼干这种宝贵的东东嘛,仅次于钱,但是看在它们来得不容易的份上,就要好好的藏起来!"角都左看看,右看看,没找着能藏的地方。活该啊你,谁让你平时这么省,不买多一点家具的= =他看了看窗户里的自己,把上衣脱了,说了一句话:"藏在身子里不就行了。"额，就算我平时说的话都是装的吧，但阿飞是个好孩子这句话可没有装啊，这种恶心场景么我就不要看得为好…

鱼干童鞋们都看过了，来看看鬼鲛吧，我把度数加到最深（我想说您那个已经是外挂了吧= =）糟糕！鬼鲛已经起床了！赶紧回去吧！！！我蹑手蹑脚地走回房间，关上房门，叹了口气，爬回床上装睡。说是装睡，写轮眼还开着偷窥模式呢！（受不了了…那个是作弊器啊…）

我努力把度数加的更深一点（修改器吗？！一定是的吧？！）鬼鲛已经轻轻打开了财迷的门。财迷刚刚把鱼干都藏好，正准备缝上呢，面朝着房门，抬头一看，鬼鲛在门前。结果，两个人当场就石化了= =角都吓得脸都白了，鬼鲛惊得脸都紫了，欣赏两人的变脸实在是有趣，有趣归有趣，但是能不能就把那血腥场景去掉啊！！！！！！！！！角都你能不能就节制一点啊？？？！！！清理这些血的费用可是比鼬啊那些贪吃鬼一个月的费用还多！！！！（您知不知道您吃得比他多啊斑叔= =？）反正吓呆了的鬼鲛二话没说就慢慢地关上了门= =

鬼鲛离开后角都放松地摇了摇身子,整个身子都软了,他的腰一弯,那些鱼干啊哗啦哗啦的都从他背里滑了出来,轰隆轰隆,声音那个大啊!鬼鲛虽然听见了,但他那敢再开门看个究竟啊?吓得鱼鳍都直了(话说鱼鳍本来就是直的好伐= =!)他一愣一愣的,走到了鼬的门前。鼬的房间里没人，他不在，鱼干也不在。鬼鲛打开门，露出一种奇怪的表情，哈，鼬的那个什么胶起作用了！额…好像有点不对= =为什么鬼鲛可以打开他的衣柜啊！！！鼬你你你你确定你的胶起作用吗鬼鲛都进去啦！！！！鼬你在哪儿啊千万别被发现啊要不太丢我们宇智波一族的脸啦！！！咦？鬼鲛没找到，他左看看右看看，又出去了，顺手关上了门。我把我的超级外挂往旁边一看（斑叔！你刚才说了超级外挂吧？！你说了吧？！我都听见了！）床底下好像有个黑乎乎的脑袋…我顿时被黑线给砸了个半死= =我说鼬你还是被鬼鲛发现了的好，你这样比被发现还丢人= =

好吧，回到鬼鲛，他打开迪达拉的房门，看到了迪达拉张牙舞爪地（装）睡相。还在说梦话咧= =什么"空调空调空调好啊空调空调空调机啊"我说你这不是提醒人家吗= =？！还有什么"鬼鲛是个笨蛋，他说他丢了鱼干，他非常焦急不安，反正是个笨蛋（那啥，用生日歌的旋律来唱= =）"喂喂我说迪达拉前辈，除了怪物还有谁会边睡觉边唱歌的？！（…还有装睡无能的迪达拉= =）鬼鲛头上挤满了红十字路口，不过对这个边（装）睡边说（唱）梦话（歌）的人也不好下手，于是轻轻地离开了（YO鲛叔你真信啦？！）

鬼鲛来到飞段的房间，打开房门，头都晕了…这也不能怪他，我第一次进飞段房间的时候头也晕了= =他房间里全是他们邪神教的标志。墙上到处都是啊，桌子上画满了啊，被单床单都有啊，发胶也有啊，衣柜也有啊，枕头套上挤得满满的啦…反正你踏进他房间一步你就会觉得你中了邪神的诅咒一样orz…

MAMAMIA！！！到我啦！！！我还是不要装睡好了，要不搞得我跟前面几个白痴一样= =

我坐在椅子上面，拿出一本本子，用铅笔在上面画了一条鱼干，然后画了鲛肌（鬼鲛那把刀）。画完后鬼鲛也正好进来，于是我高兴地把本子拿给他看，说："鬼鲛前辈你看！鱼干很像鲛肌呢！会不会是鲛肌以为鱼干是它同类于是跟它们说话，结果鱼干已经死了不会说话就没回应鲛肌，然后鲛肌很生气，就把它们吃了呢？"（没事儿吐个槽：鲛肌哪里像鱼干了= =还有阿飞您那个是鱼干吗= =您那根本就是干巴巴的鸡翼吧我说= =）

"额…阿飞啊…你确实很幽默，我一直很看好你的…但我想不到你没见过鱼干啊，你画的这个呢，其实是棒子啦，对，棒子，孙悟空那个银箍棒。下次我教你画鱼干哈，不过现在我没空，88…"

（噗！我什么都不想说了我…）

鬼鲛到了面瘫的房间！开门的时候，面瘫手背在后面，深沉的望着天空（额…）

"YO老大，起得蛮早的嘛~其实呢，我是来…"鬼鲛刚想找个借口来说自己为什么会进来，就被面瘫给打断了："鬼鲛，你知道吗，为什么大家说天空永远没有尽头？"

鬼鲛一楞一楞的，回答说："额…因为，天空它…是圆的？"面瘫什么都没说，沮丧地摇了摇头，再也没说话，所以说面瘫你装什么深沉啊= =鬼鲛撇了撇嘴，愣愣地走了出去，回到了他自己的房间里…

然后接下来的这一天过得挺充实的，老大用任务为理由打发了鬼鲛，然后我们就在花园里把鱼干烤着吃…


	3. 水灾篇前传

**星期五****9****月****5****日****晴**

哎呀妈呀!这天气怎么还晴啊?今年要闹饥荒了是不是?这都秋天了啊!夏天神马的早就过了啊!那些懒散的家伙们一个个都横七竖八地躺在地上(这次不是鱼干了= =)要是这些懒散样被其他村的人看到,晓的形象可毁了啊!不行不行,一定要想个办法!

我走到他们中间,一脚一个把他们都踢起来,起来是起来了,翻个身又回去了…

"阿飞，别捣乱，这天气太热了…"迪达拉头也不抬喃喃地说

真是的，一个个都这样，我去叫小南来处理你们！

我走到了挂着白虎的房门前，礼貌地敲了敲。

"进来"小南具有女王气质的声音响起，我毕恭毕敬地进去了

"小南姐，能不能帮我个忙？外面那些家伙太懒散了，毁了我们晓的形象，不如开个会，想个办法吧。"

小南想了想，跟着我出了房门。

小南走到他们中间，周围看了看，平静地说了声："10秒内每个人都得到会议室"别说，这招还挺管用的！横七竖八地那些人马上就没了踪影！小南姐也飘走了，我也不能迟啊！！以我宇智波斑的速度还会迟到？我在09.9999秒的时候坐在了会议室里我的位子上。会议室里的每个人，除了小南之外，都责怪似的望着我，那眼神好像在说："你丫的干吗把小南带来！"OTZ，我错了还不行吗…

坐在主席台上的佩恩清了清嗓子，说："日月如梭，光阴似箭，今天我们大家都坐在了这个干净整洁的会议室里，会议室里，那个角落里的蜘蛛童鞋还在睡觉。物换星移，现在也是秋天了，而这个天气却热得还像夏天一样，我们…"

坐在最前面的小南终于忍不住了，抓起一张凳子就扔了过去。佩恩被打得血花四溅,说:"额！我这就开始！"

"所以说，大家来想个办法吧，该怎么解暑。"佩恩边说边坐到了他的位子上。

"解暑的话，去游泳池呗！"飞段大喊一声

"不行，游泳池太贵，去点不用花钱的地方，海边怎么样？"角都提出另一个建议。

"角都前辈，我们去海边的车费比游泳池的还贵啊"我无奈地说道

"说得对，不如让我造个大浴缸吧！在里面游泳！"迪达拉自荐

"这个主意不错，但是我很怕游着游着被炸死啊"鬼鲛小心翼翼地反驳迪达拉

"也对，不如让蝎做一个游泳池吧,听说木头做出来的东西健康。"老大提议说

"老大，健康是健康，但是，我不想被毒死或者被暗器扎死…"鼬轻描淡写

"好烦啊！不如直接让绝在花园里挖个大坑，再让鬼鲛用水遁呗"小南被惹烦了，一个河东狮吼解决所有问题= =

说干就干！绝马上到花园里用了个大坑术，园子里马上就出现了一个20 x 20米的大坑。鬼鲛再到旁边用个游泳池术（有着两个术吗我说= =！）坑里装满了水。

别说游泳池了，这多像个迷你湖啊！你看你看，边边还有浅水呢

游泳池造好了，大家马上到房间里去换衣服。绝在游泳池旁边找了个地方，把自己栽了进去（= =！）还说什么："这里的水份刚刚好"唉,算了,植物嘛,就是这样的啦。鬼鲛嘛，换了泳裤后把自己的下半身变成了鲨鱼，别说，这还真像个美人鱼，但是看到鬼鲛的头嘛，算了，我把刚才的话收回= =

这个homemade的游泳池还不错，够大，人也不多，真得挺舒服的，水温也刚刚好。

进去玩了一下水后，抬头一看，呀！真是不看不知道，一看吓一跳啊！飞段，迪达拉，蝎还有鼬居然抱着个游泳圈，还是有个小长颈鹿的头在前面那种= =！我说鼬还有蝎，你们是怎么回事= =？鼬啊你都22了吧，还有蝎，你样子看上去15岁，但你真当自己15岁啊，你好像35了= =迪达拉啊飞段啊带个游泳圈就算了，迪达拉还算年轻，而且土之国有没有什么水，可能没学过游泳，飞段啊智商又不算高，用游泳圈也可以原谅，但是要是是你们用就很奇怪了吧= =而且蝎你不是木头做的吗，为什么要游泳圈啊？！

"蝎前辈，我以为你是木头做成的"

"我是木头做的啊"

"那你为什么用游泳圈？"

"= =！我全身上下都是机关，特别是背上那两把大刀，多重啊！"

好吧，这个可以原谅（但我很想知道为什么要拿有个动物在前面的= =！）

"鼬前辈，你为什么拿游泳圈啊= ="（我想说腹黑属性的阿飞的那个眼洞里闪着鼬熟悉的红光= =！）

"因为木叶没有游泳池…"

"什么？！木叶没有泳池你就不会游泳啦？！你知道宇智波的家训第一条是什么吗？！"我吃惊地大喊

"哎，这么吵，人家会知道的…"鼬很无语地说

"你以为我有你这么笨吗？！我可是在周围下了静音咒的！"说罢我还举起了一根中间是凤凰羽毛的某根棍子（好吧原来您也是穿越小偷… Mr. Potter 正在翻箱倒柜地找他的魔杖呢= =）

"好吧…我就无视你的那根棍子…（连鼬都觉得那个东西可以被无视了斑爷您的存在感到底是多少啊？？？？！！！！！）但是什么家训的第一条跟游泳圈有关吗= ="

"跟游泳圈没关系！但是很明显的是针对游泳圈的！家训第一条：宇智波家族的人再学会穿衣吃饭说话之后的第一件事就是，**学会游泳**！！！身为宇智波家族的人绝对不能碰游泳圈！！！"

"是吗= =有这条东西吗= ="

"当然有!"

"不是你刚刚编出来的？= ="

"不是！"

".…..我不信"丫的，这小子居然不相信我，好，看我的！

"宇智波家训飞来！"我把某根棍子朝天上一指（斑爷你能看一下你旁边的鼬吗？他已经被雷的外嫩里焦了= =）

我的Pose摆的好好的，可是那该死的家训就是不给力，那么久都不来！我的手都要断啦！！！旁边的鼬都想走啦！！！！

"啊诺，对不起哈鼬，我的家训呢，藏得很好，很深，稍微有点久…"

".…..已经20分钟了也= ="

我刚想说话，就有一个很重很重的东西砸到我头上，我被打进了水里…我潜下水中的那一刻，看到了鼬游泳圈低下还有4只长颈鹿的脚= =好吧…我无语了

我从水中上来时，鼬已经在看那个很重很重的东西了。那是一本书，咱家的家训

"好吧，我知道了…"半晌，鼬看完家训后说

"但是我很想知道，为什么我们家和游泳圈那么不和呢，我实在想不清楚堂堂宇智波的天敌居然是游泳圈= ="鼬看完家训后问我

"你也知道宇智波的标志吧？那个怎么看都是乒乓球拍吧？"

"这么说也是= =前面还有个红红的= ="

"很久以前，木叶其实是个运动村，里面有个乒乓家族，那就是宇智波，那里的人都非常擅长乒乓球拍，仆人也都可以把一般人打败，那球技是无人能与其攀比的！但是这个宇智波家族啊，有个仇家，那就是游泳家族，漩涡一族！这段仇恨啊，是好几代主子想化解的，可要不就是漩涡一族的主子不愿化解，要不就是我们的主子不愿化解，唉，反正几代都不行，但是，当我是继承人的时候，我遇到了漩涡一族的下一个继承人，我们玩的很好，所以在我们当主人的时候，把仇恨化解了。当时呢，我们的标志是那个白色的竖下来的那个东西，是淡黄的，前面的都是红色，然后中间是个圆形的黄色东西，那个是乒乓球。可是漩涡的主人告诉我说,漩涡家族的人都恨游泳圈，我们那个标志非常像游泳圈，于是我就把它改了，还写了一本家训！"说罢我还摆了个很爽的Pose

".…..好吧…"鼬把游泳圈摘了下了

"鼬！把你游泳圈给我！"鼬刚要把它化解，蝎就游了过来

当时蝎真的是灰常搞笑= =!在游泳池里只突出个红头发,其他部位都跑水里去了，然后他游过来时就好像一堆红水草在那动啊动啊的

"咕噜咕噜咕噜…"（翻译：我太重了…）

通过写轮眼，鼬很无语地把游泳圈给了蝎

蝎一套上游泳圈，马上就浮了起来，我们顿时被黑线砸死…

他身上穿了一件那种橙色的救生衣，2只手臂上还各带2个那种套在胳膊上的那些圈圈，游泳圈多的都套到了胸前，蝎，你是在模仿弹簧还是咋的…

于是我们看着这位Cosplayer一边Cosplay着弹簧一边游走（弹走= =！）

飞段啊、迪达拉啊、鬼鲛在打水仗，不过在外行看来确实是在打水仗，有点怪罢了，不过我们这些内行都知道，他们在用忍术

迪达拉用那些C1小蜘蛛小鸟啊把游泳池炸的一个又一个坑，水花还溅起来，溅的老高，都可以和卡卡西的水龙弹比了，然后飞段啊还有面瘫这些不长眼的还走来走去的就把脚踩进坑里了，然后鬼鲛和迪达拉开始围攻。面瘫还好，一下就逃了，剩下个飞段在那里被那些强力水弹围攻，（啊喂，哪里是水弹这么简单啊，我都看见那条水龙了好不，还有小迪，你什么时候发明了那个C3的鱼雷啊= =）于是说本来只有鬼鲛和迪达拉两人的战争便成了飞段鬼鲛还有迪达拉的战争。

终于，在面瘫第已经不知道是第几次陷进坑，再次被不知从哪来也不知去哪的水弹击中后，终于发疯了

"老大不发猫，你们当我是病威啊？？！"阿咧？好像有点不对劲吧？？

老大从身上拔出一根钉子，捅破了迪达拉和飞段的游泳圈，然后逃了= =面瘫，原来这就是你所谓的"发猫"啊= =到时候你和木叶十二小强打时你要捅破些啥啊= =三色丸子？？？然后大喊一声："鼬！！你的丸子们有危险了！！！"= =

我们一直就玩到了晚上，大家都是忍者嘛，皮肤皱了用个不要皱之术就好了，不过面瘫可惨了，从早到晚一直被水弹围攻，不管用了多少个不要皱之术都不好，那干巴巴的样子真是比我还皱…而且我都几岁了？100？200？不知道，反正我宇智波斑的样子还不倾国倾城？？？我现在可是一点皱纹都没呢！！（别恶心了你= =你们宇智波家的人除了鼬都不咋滴= =）

啊啊啊，对不起啊晚更新了一点…最近迷上动物之森了…作为补偿，我就放预告吧！下一章节是讲水灾的，那就是大名鼎鼎的水灾篇啦！！预计最近会出番外= =如果我没有迷上别的什么游戏的话…（上次沉迷SSBB时1个月没碰电脑）


	4. 番外

哎呀!真是对不起啊,拖了这么久…最近迷上黑塔利亚了阿鲁!真的很好笑的,耀君和小菊到现在还没和好呢…果然是,咱们耀家人无论如何都原谅不了菊家人阿鲁…而且最近听菊语歌听得很入迷啊阿鲁，而且我十月底要去菊家啊，正在认真攻菊语呢阿鲁…老实说我耀语都不算很好…但起码还是母语啊阿鲁！！现在小学毕业了在新西兰留学，没法学耀语，对于写那些正经的文还差得远了阿鲁！！！！！！！！！！！！=w= 顺便帮我回答下滚耀算不算在耀的CP里啊阿鲁？？

**番外篇**

**星期天 ****1****月****1****日 晴**

今天是元旦!咱们动漫世界开通了一条列车线!通往现世的列车!咱们晓的人在无视了愤愤不平的角都后,拖着他坐上了这列高级火车!

我们的列车在经过一条隧道后就变了风景：当阳光重新普照大地的时候(我其实真的很想吐槽啊阿鲁!)在我们眼前的,是我们从未见过的高楼大厦!

火车通往市中心,火车站旁有一座动漫旅馆,里面手办比木叶生产的护额还多,面瘫激动的钱掉了一地;里面的周边比沙忍村的信鸽还多,飞段不停地蹭那邪神床单;里面cosplay的东西比岩忍村的上等石头还多，角都高兴地说什么以后衣服烂了不用花钱买了（斑爷您能不能别再和你们火影的东西比了阿鲁= =！）

我们是第一批从动漫世界来的,这里的人们都用怪异的眼光望着我们,不过没关系的,习惯就好!

到达第一天下午

我们弄好行李后就带上货币买东西去了，超级商场里经历的事是我要把我嘴皮磨破才说得完的…

我当时真的很无语，前辈们看到几个小孩坐在购物车里就非要让我也拿个购物车让他们坐里面，然后那场面真是…十分丢人…

小南拉着面瘫飞奔到商场另一头了，鬼鲛自己跑到海鲜区淘货了，蝎看到几本大学化学书就冲上去阅读了，角都跑到家具区看有没有什么古董，绝看到花园区就遁地遁到那去了，留下迪达拉，飞段，鼬这几个臭小孩跟着我，然后飞段硬要我推着他们走…

"果然购物车里是很舒服的！"飞段享受似的闭上眼睛

"哎呀！！！购物车不是给人坐的啦！！"我着急地给他们解释，我可不想在那丢人现眼的…

"什么不是给人坐的，那几个小屁孩不是坐在那个座位上吗？！难道他们不是人？！"飞段粗鲁地反驳我

"说起那个座位，还真是挤啊，根本就坐不下去嘛，嗯"说到座位，迪达拉也开始抱怨起来，还顺手拿了包黏土放在车里

"这就对了啊！那个是给小孩坐的，大人不能坐啊！"我心里想赶快把他们打发掉，好让我显得正常一点

"哈？！阿飞你不是说真的吧？"鼬边说边把一堆丸子扔进车里

我刚想回答，飞段就抢着说话了："管他是不是真的，反正我飞段大爷就是这样，有走不跑，有站不走，有跪不站，有蹲不跪，有坐不蹲，有躺不坐…(以下省略万字阿鲁)管别人怎么看呢，自己舒服就是王道！"说罢，他又换了个姿势

哎呀妈呀，这帮人没救了，我趁他们看海报时偷偷跑开了，另外拿了一辆购物车，开始了正常的购物行动！（你从来就没正常过阿鲁= =）

我推着购物车漫无目的地到处晃,直到我看到小南和面瘫为止

"拿着"小南看着一款新的化妆包,右手把一堆化妆品递给面瘫,面瘫无奈地拿着那堆化妆品,想在堆的比他还高的购物车里找到位置去放那些新的东西。我无奈地摇摇头，现在的年轻人啊…

"需要帮忙吗？我这里还…"我话还没说完，面瘫已经把一半的东西转移到我这儿了…

"阿飞，来得正好，我刚刚看到那边有一包很有用的化妆盒，你帮我去看看"小南头也不抬地说

没问题，包在我身上！我踏着萝莉小步子高兴地往那边走（咳，神马是萝莉小步子啊阿鲁= =）我走到一半听见小南说："只要你看到一个拿一个就行了…"

問題ない！私はあなたを助けることができるアル！【没问题，我可以帮你阿鲁（所以说为毛有个阿鲁在后面啊？！斑爷你不许学耀啊阿鲁！）】我踏着女王气质步向着商品架走（您还是适合大叔颓废步阿鲁！）我东张西望，左手拿一个，右手带一个，越来越多越来越多，化妆品都堆得过我头了…（我刚才不知为毛狠杯具的打成了"窝窝头"阿鲁…我就说我不管是菊语还是耀语或者是眉毛语都不行阿鲁…）果然现在先回小南那儿是最好的办法了！幸好以前拿比萨的都是我，过了头的20多盒比萨都我来拿…他们那帮人的食量真不是盖的…（不知为毛我想到了我刚看完的一篇同人里的一句话阿鲁：王耀如同一头沉睡的雄狮，一旦醒来，整个世界都会为之颤抖。然后套入这里就是：晓如同一头沉睡的饭桶，一旦醒来，整个餐馆都会为之颤抖阿鲁…）现在我平衡力蛮好的，拿着那么多化妆品也勉强能走猫步（猫步，猫步你个头额阿鲁！你就去走Madao步吧！！！！）

"小南姐，化妆品都来了哦！！！"我开心地向她报告，她不紧不慢地说让我放在第3个购物车里（已经第3个了阿鲁…）我一口气把它们轻轻地放下去，松了一口气，拿小南姐的东西鸭梨大着呢，天知道会不会一下不小心掉了一个在地上，然后被小南姐的中华锅，噢不对，是热乎乎的高压锅一下把头拍在墙上，陷进去，抠都抠不下来…等等…这车…有点不对劲…哎呀！！！【注：哎呀也是耀君口头禅之一阿鲁…】这不是那帮小屁孩坐的那辆么？！他们一个个都被化妆品砸得鼻青脸肿，又被化妆品挤得比印度薄饼还薄…我唯一想说的就是：活该= =！不，仔细一看，那还不是他们！他们不知从哪找来的Cosplay的东西戴到这些口怜的路人甲身上，哎？这里还有个牌子呢。我从购物车下面捡起一个牌子，上面写着：XX商场，保安，陆仁贾。得！这几个臭小子坐购物车坐腻了还想冒充人家保安来玩儿呢！你当你们是杀手47啊？！

不过现在可不是什么吐槽的时候!要赶紧找到他们才是!呆会他们又干出什么事才叫糟糕呢!

我往商场另一头走了几步,就看见一头银发还梳个伯爵头的飞段了!

看样子商场里出现了规模不大的小孩子群殴事件,商场里没多少人,飞段很"称职"地过去"妥善"处理了….看样子是2个喜欢宗教的小孩挑战4个讨厌宗教的小孩，然后飞段跑过去围观后发现，他们一边打架一边吵人类是不是要信教，于是飞段来了兴趣，一手一个的拿起了2个讨厌宗教的小孩，然后他们马上停止了打架

"尼玛你们4个大孩子怎么能打人家2个小孩子呢？！有没有常识啊泥煤？！以多欺少以大欺小无聊透顶啊我擦！！！"

飞段，你这偏心偏的太严重了吧= =人家明明是2个孩子稍微高一点了，而且人家都快赢了…

飞段把那4个孩子手脚并用的踢（扔）出去后，兴奋地摸摸2个孩子的头，问："你们表现很好噢，你们都知道什么教啊？？"

"基督！""犹太！""穆斯林！""伊斯兰！""佛！"…孩子们喊了半天，飞段也等了半天，都没听到邪神教，不由得气不打一处来！抓起2个孩子的领子就往商场外扔："有没有良心啊尼玛？？？？！！！！！我好不容易帮了你们你们不给我说邪神？？？！！！！！都忘恩负义啊？！我擦，死一边去！！！"

将两人狠狠地扔出去后飞段拍拍屁股，走人了，边走还边说："这世界上只有聪明人才能理解邪神！"

我那个汗，我说你这人怎么这样啊？！我还要去找其他人，就弄了个影分身去收拾飞段．．．．．．


	5. 番外 2

我在手工区找到了迪达拉,他看上去好像在给一个青年看粘土,没错,只是**看上去**而已= =

"啊啊啊,对,就是这个!这是上等粘土!嗯!"迪达拉捧起一盒粘土就开始赞美

"对不起,保安先生,您老毛病好像又犯了= ="这个青年提醒了一下迪达拉,还很小声地嘀咕了一句:"都第14次了…."

"额？啊啊啊！！！对不起！毕竟我是个粘土狂热者，请问您要求是什么来着？嗯"迪达拉你根本不是什么粘土狂热者！！！！你是粘土关东煮炸弹C1C2C3C4给炸弹取名字诡异的艺术炸弹狂热者！！！！（此时此刻我又有什么可以说的阿鲁？？？）

"我的要求是…"青年看着迪达拉第14次把粘土放入口袋，第14次决定无视，"唉….要求是，帮我看哪一种粘土适合做等身大的人偶…"青年有气无力地说…

"等身大的人偶啊？？嗯…"迪达拉思索着他发明C3时候的经历（不要把你们火影和我们这儿弄混阿鲁= =）

"啊！"迪达拉做恍然大悟状，"就是这个，就是这个！"迪达拉从保安服里拿出一个…额…一盒包着"迪达拉C3专用粘土"包装纸的…自制粘土= =（我…我….祖国君你能把我带回去吗阿鲁= =）

青年一脸空白，无力地接过粘土，不管是脸还是脑袋都空白地看着粘土，走出了商场，那个站在柜台后方的服务员知道那不是本商场产品，看都没看那青年= =我说迪达拉，你的东西可疑到服务员看都不看就知道不是本商场的东西了也= =

不过，重点好像不在那儿，那个自制粘土其实…..会爆炸的吧= =

….

这件事可不能拖啊！！！！！我弄了个影分身去教育迪达拉，本尊跑去追那个青年了！！不过已经太迟了，当我跑到商场门口时，那个青年已经无影无踪了！我叹了一口气，回去了

我看着那些正在纠缠飞段和迪达拉的影分身，想：应该，就剩下鼬了吧…唉，这些后辈们能不能让我省心一点啊= =不是乱杀人就是灭族，不是背叛同伴就是在商场抽风…

我一边晃荡，一边思索，鼬应该会在什么地方呢？？？我想，他最喜欢丸子吧？那就去食品区看看吧= =（你们晓是不是忘了神马阿鲁= =那儿不是眉毛的领土，也不是你们菊家的地盘，是我们祖国君的地方，我们耀家人的居住地阿鲁= =就算是食品区也不会有菊家的丸子的！不要以为你们吃了翻译薯片[有奇怪的东西混进去了阿鲁= =]就以为回到菊家了阿鲁= =）

啊，好奇怪呢，食品区居然没有鼬！我搜肠刮肚了半天，终于想起了他第二喜欢的是茶，于是我浩浩荡荡地向饮品区行进

果然!鼬就在饮品区看茶呢!我刚想追上去亲手解决这个宇智波的小兔崽子,就突然发现有些不对。他怎么直接就走出饮品区了呢？？？？好奇怪，于是我开始跟踪他

这个小崽子，浩浩荡荡地走向服务员，我用写轮眼看到他说："三色丸子在哪？"= =！鼬，你好歹是个宇智波的长子，你跟人说话能不能就礼貌一点？？？还有你干神马板着个脸= =好像全世界都欠你3万块…..啊呸！是3万个丸子似的…（你吐嘈错地方了阿鲁= =）

不过那个服务员好像很有经验一样，十分淡定地说："出门转左711"（我向中国发誓我真的没在帮它们卖广告阿鲁= =）不过鼬走后那个服务员用一种很奇怪的眼神望着他，当然了哪个商场的保安会干这种事= =

但，不怕一万，只怕万一！我还是跟着他吧！

我看见他出门转左，走进711，同样板着个脸，说："三色丸子！"那个服务员像是故意一般无视了"三色丸子"前面的那个"三色"，成了干巴巴的"丸子"，但是他好像还没玩够诶，又在干巴巴的"丸子"前面加了个"5个辣椒级别辣度咖喱的鱼"，于是就成了"5个辣椒级别辣度咖喱的鱼丸子"但是呢，在他把丸子放进塑料碗的同时，他说，"**三色**丸子？糊涂了"哇塞！我很难得的见到了比鼬还惜字如金的人！！还是个711服务员= =那个很牛的服务员把3串丸子拿出来，又走到背后那台机器弄了一下。他一直都背对着鼬和我，我们俩都看不见他在做神马

过了1分钟，他转过身，把碗递给鼬，说："三色丸子"…..说是三色丸子，其实更像是…"三色雪糕5个辣椒级别辣度咖喱的鱼丸子"这下，我明白那个机器是神马了= =是雪糕机诶= =我和鼬看着他手里的…啥？淋着巧克力，草莓，绿茶味雪糕的5个辣椒级别辣度咖喱的鱼丸子，脑袋一片空白…那个很牛…去！是超级牛的服务员见鼬没动静，微笑："哦，感谢您的创意，这是本店这个月推出的新产品，所以您可以免费享用，现在…"不知为啥，他微笑微笑到一半，突然冷了下来，语气也跟着冷了，"您可以回家吃丸子了"说罢，还很给力的按了一个按钮，店里灯光突然就都关了，示意着"你妈叫你回家吃丸子"= =于是鼬就出来了，鼬刚走出去没多远，店里的灯又全都亮起了，鼬和我回头一看，原本711的招牌好像成了…多亏了您的创意屋= =犹豫了片刻，我们还是回商场了

来到商场门口，大伙都已经买完东西了，于是我们就直接回酒店了…

今天被那帮后辈们折磨得头疼，一回酒店匆匆写完日记就准备在鼬四处找水的超大噪音中入睡= =

哈！番外篇就到这里啦阿鲁！神马你说后面几天？？？哦，阿飞他们玩得太开心了阿鲁，忘写了！啊啊啊啊啊！！！别….别扔砖头阿鲁！很痛得啊！！你们扔冬枣吧我突然很想吃阿鲁！

好吧好吧下一章就是水灾篇了阿鲁！！！噢对了，你们看完后要留言阿鲁= =


End file.
